bethekingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hong Fu Nu
"Darling~ life is full of ups and downs. You could lose everything but you can never lose your heart." How to obtain She is unlocked by visiting. When obtained she starts off with 350 charm. Background One of the Three Legendary Swordsmans * A maid of the Sui Dynasty, always taking a red horsetail whisk, one of the Three Legendary Swordsman. Skills *Romance of Red Duster Effect: Zhang Tingyu's POL increased *First-sight Love Effect: Zhang Tingyu's POL increased *Story Through the Ages Effect: Zhang Tingyu's STR increased *Heroine of Late Sui Effect: Zhang Tingyu's CHR increased *Knightly Beauty Effect: Zhang Tingyu's INT increased *Three Legendary Swordsman Effect: Zhang Tingyu's POL increased Skins * Hong Fu Nu Effect: Hong Fu Nu Classic figure History Hong Fu Nü(the Lay with Red Sleeves), whose birth name is Zhang Chuchen, is famous as one of the Three Legendary Swordsmen/Three Heroes of the Wind and Dust, and she is always taking a red horsetail whisk. Some people believe that she is a real historical figure and others think that she is just an important role in the book Biography of the Dragon-Beard Man. It is said that she was a daughter of a general of Chen dynasty. After the collapse of the Chen, she became a maid of Yang Su, who was a powerful general of the Sui dynasty. But she changed her own life because of her discerning eyes (Discerning eyes can tell greatness from mediocrity). To tell her legend, we must know the two man of the Three Legendary Swordsman The first man is Li Jing, the husband of Hong Fu Nü. When Li Jing was young, he came to Yang Su’s mansion and wanted to petition the general to address the grievances of the common people. Hong Fu Nü fell in love with him and believed he would be successful, even her master Yang had not promised the petition. So she eloped from Yang and then married Li Jing. Of course Li Jing finally became a great general in early Tang dynasty. The second man is Qiu Ranke, the "Dragon Beard Man". Hong Fu Nü and Li Jing met him during the travel of elopement and seeking for new opportunities. Hong believed Qiu was not an ordinary person so she decided to make friends with him. Then they found themselves were on the same wavelength and Qiu became the sworn brother with Hong. They were allied to overthrow the Sui Dynasty and became the Three Legendary Swordsmen. After meeting future emperor Li Shimin, Qiu Ranke gave his vast wealth to them and left to start his new journey. Hong Fu Nü and Li Jing allied themselves with Li Shimin and helped Li Shimin and his father Li Yuan establish the Tang Dynasty. So Hong Fu Nü was once a maid and also a swordsman but finally, she became the wife of general Li Jing and lived happily. IMG_20190517_131819.JPG|Icon Screenshot 2019-05-03-14-32-22.png Hong fu nu.jpg IMG_20190505_190609.JPG|Summon hong fu nu visiting.png|Visiting IMG_20190516_140140.JPG Category:Confidants Category:Visiting